Betrayal
by thegirlpod
Summary: A foolishly simple act, a simply foolish act. And now Merlin is in trouble for it. (Reveal fic, merlin!whump. Sorry about the title & summary!)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have other stories to update, but I can't get this idea out of my head. So here you go, hope you like it!**

Merlin walked out of the stables and into the dark night and sighed. His breath was visible in the cold air, and the young warlock pulled his jacket around him closely.

There were hardly any other people out, and the people who were out were hurrying home. Merlin thought it would be a good time to use a spell to warm himself. Just a small spell, and no one was really around.

That was not a good decision. Though Merlin had no idea, a man right outside his own home had seen the boy's eye glow gold.

* * *

Sleeping was the only thing on the young warlock's mind that morning. He pulled himself out of bed after Gaius and woken him and changed his red shirt to blue, then his neckerchief blue to red.

Merlin stepped out of his room, yawning, but then stopped abruptly when he saw two guards of Camelot arguing with the physician. The guards turned their attention toward Merlin when they heard the door shut.

The marched up to him, grabbed his arms, and pulled them behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, as they pulled him towards the entrance. They didn't answer him- in fact, they completely ignored the question.

Merlin was pulled throughout the castle, and even passed Gwen at some point. She stared at him questioningly, but he only shook his head as if saying he didn't know what was happening either. But as he thought about it, he had become comfortable with using his magic when there were people around. Had someone seen him?

Eventually, the guards pulled him into the courtroom. King Uther sat on his throne staring icily at Merlin as he came in. The two guards pushed Merlin to his knees once in front of the king.

Merlin bowed his head, not daring to look up. He tried to focus on his rapid breathing.

"You have been accused of using sorcery. There was an eye witness there. Do you deny you used sorcery here in Camelot?" Uther snarled, trying to get immediately to the point. The boy was his own son's personal manservant after all.

Merlin didn't think he should lie anymore, even though fear clawed at him. He shook his bowed head.

"Do you deny that you are a sorcerer?" Uther asked leaning in his seat.

Merlin looked up, and glanced at Arthur who stood at his father's side staring at him looking hurt. "I am not a sorcerer," he said quickly. "I'm a warlock. I was born of magic- it was not my choice!"

Uther struck the boy across the face, and Merlin head snapped to the side.

"Don't raise your voice at me, boy!" Uther said. "I know how you treat my son with disrespect and no honor. I should have reconsidered having you flogged before." He sighed and slid back into his seat. "How could I be so foolish. The personal servant of Prince Arthur- a sorcerer?!"

Merlin wanted to protest. He wanted to scream out that he wasn't evil- magic wasn't evil, it could only be used for evil like any weapon. He wanted to say he only used his magic to protect Arthur. But, as he glanced up towards Arthur who now had tears in his eyes, hurtful tears, and Merlin's heart seemed to shatter.

He tried to plead with Arthur without using words, but Arthur looked away.

"You will be burned at the stake, tomorrow morning for using magic." Uther said. Merlin tried to keep the gasped sob down, but he couldn't. If he died- what would happen to Arthur? Who would protect him?

Then his attention turned toward Morgana. She was smirking, right behind Uther's back. Yes. He had to tell them, before he died. This was his last chance of protecting Arthur.

"The Lady Morgana, sh-she has magic," Merlin said. Morgana's eyes widened, but Uther didn't seem to believe him.

"How dare you accuse my own ward. You'd create any sort of lie to get yourself out of this, but it won't work. Get him out of here," Uther said angrily.

"No! She's evil!" Merlin cried as the guards picked him up from the ground. "Please, listen to me! Magic- it's not evil! It can't all be judged as evil, when there are so many good purposes for it! But Morgana, she made the wrong decision!"

"Merlin," Arthur croaked, as if the name hurt his throat. "Quiet."

But Merlin ignored him. "She used her powers for evil! She's plotting against you, please, listen!" He screamed, trying to escape the guards' grip on him.

"Enough!" Uther screamed in rage. He marched to Merlin, drawing his sword from it's sheath. He pointed the sword at the warlock's throat, and Merlin gave a slight gasp when he saw the anger in Uther's eyes. "I could kill you, boy, I'm the king, so don't think I can't!" He whispered furiously.

The whole courtroom was staring at the scene before them in shock, all holding their breath.

Then the king slashed his sword across Merlin's face. The boy cried out in pain, and would have fallen if it weren't for the guards strong arms holding him.

Arthur stared at his servant, feeling so... _betrayed._ He didn't know how else to put it. As Merlin turned his eyes to him, he saw the tears. But- a sorcerer? Idiot Merlin, a sorcerer? It didn't make sense. Arthur stared at Merlin coldly, and his servant, his friend, began to cry.

Gods, Merlin, stop. Arthur knew it was the look he had given him, it wasn't pain or fear.

The guards dragged Merlin from the courtroom, leaving everyone in a silent shock. Morgana's eyes were full of tears, from the fear of being discovered, and Uther was breathing heavily. Finally he said, "The council is dismissed."

No one needed to be told twice; they scurried out as quickly as possible.

* * *

Merlin was thrown into a cell carelessly, as if he were nothing but an empty sack. Merlin gingerly put a hand on his cheek, but tore it away again when it stung him.

He remembered the look of betrayal Arthur had given him.

That cold glare.

Merlin sobbed.

He wasn't a traitor. He wanted to serve Arthur forever, protect him forever, but now he wasn't going to be able to do that.

His body shook with each sob that came from his throat, tears poured freely down his face, sometimes stinging the wound on his cheek, but he could care less. It was nothing compared to being thought of as an evil person. An evil sorcerer. Merlin had always planned on how he was going to tell Arthur. It would be perfect- Arthur would accept him, and thank him for how much Merlin had saved him. And Merlin would serve the once and future king until the day he died.

But now that wasn't going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen carried a plate of food from the kitchens, and to the dungeons. It was mostly an excuse to see Merlin. She couldn't believe that he was really was a sorcerer. But, her friend did admit it. And he didn't lie. Or else- she thought he didn't.

She walked down the dark stairs, do the damp dungeons. "Food for the prisoner," she said to the guards. They nodded, and walked her to a cell, and unlocked it.

Gwen walked in, and the guards closed the door. A large lump came to her throat when she saw Merlin sitting in the corner of the room. He was laying on his side, with his legs curled up to his chest, and his arms over his head.

"Merlin?" Gwen whispered.

Merlin looked up at her with red rimmed eyes. He sat up. "Gwen? What are you doing here?"

"I brought you food- but I also wanted to see you,"

Merlin shook his head, looking as if he were to cry again. "Why would you want to see me? I'm a sorcerer, aren't I? I lied to you all. You hate me now, don't you? An- and Arthur does and I can't protect him anymore-"

He began to cry again, and Gwen hurried over after setting the plate down. She wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Merlin, I don't hate you! You are one of the best friends I have ever had. Sorcerer or not," she said as he cried into her shoulder. "And I know Arthur feels the same. Just give him a little time."

"I can't give him time. I'm going to die soon."

Gwen hugged him tighter, realizing how important Merlin had been in her life. He was always kind, and loving. Anyone who met him, liked him. And now he was going to leave. Forever.

Gwen put her hand on the back of the boy's head and closed her eyes, letting a tear fall down her face.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered. "I- I lied, my whole life. I should have told you before."

"Merlin, it's alright. I understand. Anyone would do the same.

She let go of him, and looked at him. His face was wet, but he smiled at her all the same.

"You don't need to worry," Gwen said clutching his hands tightly. "You'll be alright. I need to leave, Morgana will be wondering where I am."

As Gwen mentioned Morgana, Merlin flinched.

"Is she really, a sorcerer?" Gwen asked quietly, looking at the gash on Merlin's cheek.

Merlin nodded. "I thought I could warn you all, be-before... you know," he finished quietly.

Gwen stared at him speechless.

Finally she hugged him one last time, then stood to leave. As the door creaked opened, Gwen heard a small "Thank you, Gwen" from Merlin.

* * *

Arthur sat on his bed, staring at his hands in his lap. This couldn't be happening. All this time he knew Merlin, he thought he knew Merlin... A sorcerer? Stupid Merlin? Actually, knowing this whole time?

And now he was going to die. Arthur's most loyal servant, and even though it was hard to admit, his friend. Burned alive. For using sorcery. _Sorcery._

Arthur buried his face in his hands. He couldn't get the look Merlin had given him out of his head. Disappointed. Ashamed. Heartbroken.

And what he said about Morgana. Was that something he said, just to distract them? That didn't sound like Merlin. And yet, Arthur had known Morgana for so long. How could she be what his servant had said?

After a minute or so, Arthur realized tears were coming out of his eyes. He wiped them away. No, he couldn't cry. That's what half of his mind said. The other could only think, Merlin is going die. He has betrayed me. No. No! That just wasn't Merlin.

Arthur stood up, and walked across the room, unsure of what he was to do. It was so confusing. Idiot, Friendly, loyal Merlin. But, he was a sorcerer. He used magic, and magic was evil. It had killed his mother, hadn't it?

Fifteen minutes later, the prince was on the training grounds.

Arthur took his sword, and looked at the 'knight'. It was a few sticks and straw, wearing armor. The prince raised his sword, and began to 'fight' the dummy. He hit it so hard- bits of straw flew out, the helmet fell off, the sticks were no more then splinters now... Arthur screamed in rage, and threw his sword into the ground before falling to his knees.

* * *

Gaius had trouble falling asleep that night. How could Merlin die? Hunith had sent the boy here to be safe with Gaius. Hunith. How was Gaius supposed to tell her?

Gaius missed the light snoring from Merlin's room, assuring him that the boy was safe, and Gaius was fulfilling his duty to his sister.

But that night, it was silent.

* * *

Merlin never slept. He waited. And waited.

Soon, his breathing became rapid. He saw the lighting coming in through the cell's door. No, no. He couldn't die. Even though the prince didn't realize it now, Merlin _had_ to protect Arthur. His destiny- was it all failed now?

The door creaked open, and Merlin couldn't breath, like the smoke had already suffocated him. The guards pulled him up roughly, and tugged his arms behind his back again.

The air was cold when Merlin stepped outside- but it was warmer then it had been in the dungeon. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw the people, crowding around the platform where he would be burned.

Merlin was pulled onto the platform, and tied to a post in the middle of a pile of wood. He listened- usually Uther would say something about magic being evil and how this was a lesson. But no words were spoken.

The warlock wanted to turn his head to look at the king, but the way he had been tied up, it wasn't possible. But he knew he had signaled the guards, for they brought a torch to the pile and it ignited.

Merlin looked into the crowd. He saw Gaius staring at the ground. Gwen crying into the physician's shoulder. Women were taking their children away. Men stared gravely at the sorcerer.

Then the heat closed in on Merlin.

His screams filled the air, his cries. The smoke filled his lungs.

Arthur grabbed at his hair. _Make it stop! Stop it!_ his mind screamed. He had to do something. He was so close, he could do something. But no, Merlin had this coming. For using sorcery right under the nose of the king.

Merlin's screams became ragged- the smoke was probably effecting him now. Then he went silent.

Arthur didn't look at his servant. His friend. He was away from the horrible place as soon as possible. He ran to his chambers, he collapsed on his bed. He sobbed.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it so much! **

**How is it? Should I do another chapter, or leave it here? Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
